STRUCTURE OF EUROPIUM ISOTOPES
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( September 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks ,discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig, I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” (2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). Here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications. Naturally occurring europium (Eu) is composed of 2 isotopes, Eu-151 and Eu-153, with Eu-153 being the most abundant (52.2% natural abundance). While Eu-153 is stable, Eu-151 was recently found to be unstable and to undergo alpha decay with half-life of (4.62 ± 0.95(stat.) ± 0.68(syst.)) × 1018 y. Besides natural radioisotope Eu-151, 36 artificial radioisotopes have been characterized, with the most stable being Eu-150 with a half-life of 36.9 years, Eu-152 with a half-life of 13.516 years, and Eu-154 with a half-life of 8.593 years. All of the remaining radioactive isotopes have half-lives that are less than 4.7612 years, and the majority of these have half-lives that are less than 12.2 seconds. This element also has 17 meta states. The primary decay mode before the most abundant stable isotope, Eu-153, is electron capture, and the primary mode after is beta minus decay. The primary decay products before Eu-153 are isotopes of samarium and the primary products after are isotopes of gadolinium. Comparing the europium -126 of 63 protons and 63 neutrons (odd number) with samarium-124 of 62 protons and 62 neutrons (even number ) we conclude that the structure of Eu-126 breaks the high symmetry of the structure of Sm-124. ( See my STRUCTURE OF Sm-144 ). In general since the additional p63n623 is a vertical system with S =0, the structure of Eu-126 has S =0 with six horizontal planes of opposite spins giving S = 0 like the +HP1, -HP2, +HP3, -HP4, +HP5 and -Hp6, in which we add the two horizontal square like the -HSQ and +HSQ having the deuterons p37n37 and p39n39, with S =-2 and p38n38, and p40n40 with S = +2 giving a total S =0. (See the diagram of my STRUCTURE OF Sm-144). However for symmetrical arrangements in several nuclides as in the structures of S =+5/2 including the stable Eu-153 with S = +5/2, the Eu-126 has S = +1, because the p39n39 of -HSQ changes the spin from S =-1 to S =0 giving S =+1 . Particularly it becomes a vertical system with S =0 for making a symmetrical alpha particle with p61n61. ' ' STRUCTURE OF Eu-141, Eu-143, Eu-145, Eu-147, Eu-149, Eu-151, Eu-153, Eu-155, Eu-157, Eu-159, Eu-163, Eu-165, AND Eu-167 WITH S = +5/2 ' For understanding the structure of the above nuclides with S =+5/2 you must read my STRUCTURE OF Eu-153 . Using the following diagram of Eu-126 we see that the p39n39 changes the spin from -1 to S =0 giving S = +1. In other words in the presence of such an odd number of extra neutrons with symmetrical arrangements giving the stable Eu-153 the structure of Eu-126 has S = +1. So in the presence of odd number of extra neutrons we get the structure of the above nuclides with S = +5/2. For example the unstable Eu-49 with S = +5/2 of 23 extra neutrons has 13 extra neutrons of positive spins and 10 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = +1 +13(+1/2) + 10(-1/2) = +5/2 These extra neutrons make two bonds per neutron but their small number cannot give enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. However in the stable structure of the Eu-153 with S = +5/2 the greater number of extra neutrons gives enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the repulsions. Whereas in the unstable Eu-155 with S = +5/2 the two more extra neutrons than those of the stable Eu-153 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. In the same way the more extra neutrons than those of Eu-113 in the unstable nuclides from Eu-157 to Eu-167 make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. ' ''' '''DIAGRAM OF EUROPIUM-126 FORMING BLANK POSITIONS Here the additional p63n63 with S=0 is shown near the vertical n62p62 respectively. So for symmetrical arrangements the n39 p39 changes the spin from S = -1 to S =0 giving S = +1. Note that the p47n47 along with the p48n48 make inside the two symmetrical alpha particles of opposite spins . But you cannot see the p49n49, the n52p52 of the third alpha particle and the n50p50 and the p51n51 of the fourth alpha particle. Also the p41, n41, p42, n42, p43, n43, p44, and n44 which form the central parallelepiped of opposite spins are not shown. In the same way the 8 deuterons of opposite spins from p13n13 to p20n20 and the 4 deuterons from p33n33 to p36 n36 are not shown. ' n40......p40........n' ' n......... p38.......n38 +HSQ' ' n31………p12.........n12.......p32' ' p31........n11.........p11…… n32 -HP6' ' n........p29.........n10.........p10…… n30' ' n29…...p9..........n9 …….p30.........n +HP5' ' n61....p47.......n27.........p8..........n8.........p28........... n48......p62' ' n45...........p27........n7.........p7........n28..........p46...........n63 -HP4 ' ' p61......n47.........p25.........n6.........p6..........n26...........p48.....n62' ' p45..........n25…..p5..........n5……….p26.......n46 .........p63 +HP3' ' n23………p4..........n4………….p24..............n' ' n......p23…….....n3………..p3………..n24 -HP2' ' p21.........n2………p2............n22' ' n21........p1........n1.........p22] +HP1' ' n.........p37......n37 ' ' n39......p39........n -HSQ' ' ' STRUCTURE OF Eu-130, Eu-131, Eu-140, Eu-142, AND Eu-144 ' Similarly the structures of the above unstable nuclides are based on the same structure of Eu-126 with S = +1. For example the Eu-130 with S = +2 of four extra neutrons has 3 extra neutrons of positive spins and one extra neutron of negative spin. That is S = +1 + 3(+1/2) + 1(-1/2) = +2 Whereas the Eu-131 with S = +3/2 of five extra neutrons has 3 extra neutrons of positive spins and 2 extra neutron of negative spins. That is S = +1 + 3(+1/2) + 2(-1/2) = + 3/2 ' ''' '''STRUCTURE OF Eu-152, Eu-154, Eu-156, Eu-158, AND Eu-160 After a careful analysis I found that the structures of the above unstable nuclides are based on another structure of Eu-126 having S = -1, because the p38n38 changes the spin from S =+1 to S =0 giving S =-1 for making the symmetrical alpha particle with p61n61. Under this condition the unstable Eu-156 with S = 0 of 30 extra neutrons has 16 extra neutrons of positive spins and 14 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -1 + 16(+1/2) + 14(-1/2) = 0 Here the 3 extra neutrons than those of the stable Eu-153 ( in the absence of blank positions ) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. Whereas the Eu-160 with S = -1 has 34 extra neutrons of opposite spins. Note that it has 7 more extra neutrons than those of the stable Eu-153 which make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. STRUCTURE OF Eu-133, Eu-135, Eu-138, Eu-139, Eu-146, Eu-148, AND Eu-150 After a careful analysis I found that the structures of this group are based on another structure of Eu-126 having S = -4 because the two deuterons of +HSQ change their spins for S = +2 to S =-2 giving S = -4. Particularly they go to -HSQ for making horizontal bonds with the p37n37 and p39n39. Under this condition the Eu-133 with S = -11/2 of seven extra neutrons has 2 extra neutrons of positive spins and 5 extra neutrons of negative spins . That is S = -4 + 2(+1/2) + 5(-1/2) = -11/2 Whereas the Eu-150 with S = -5 of 24 extra neutrons has 11 extra neutrons of positive spins and 13 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -4 + 11(+1/2) + 13(-1/2) = -5 Category:Fundamental physics concepts